vampirediariesfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Episode 5x01 : Un nouveau chapitre
I Know What You Did Last Summer est le premier épisode de la cinquième saison de la série Vampire Diaries. Il sera diffusé pour la première fois aux États-Unis le 3 octobre 2013 sur la chaîne The CW. Intrigue Après avoir passé tout l'été à profiter de sa relation passionnée avec Damon, et s'être assurée que Jérémy se rétablisse après son retour d'entre les morts, Elena est excitée à l'idée d'emménager à l'Université de Whitmore avec sa coloc Caroline. Mais ça n'est pas tout, Elena et Caroline vont vite avoir une petite surprise... Croyant toujours que Bonnie a passé l'été à voyager à travers l'Europe et qu'elle va les rejoindre bientôt, Elena et Caroline sont surprises de voir débarquer une étudiante appelée Megan à leur porte, celle-ci leur annonçant qu'elle allait partager la chambre avec elles. Katherine fait une apparition surprise chez les Salvatore et demande de l'aide à Damon, étant à présent humaine et donc plus vulnérable que jamais pour ses ennemis. Matt et Rebekah retournent à Mystic Falls après avoir passé un été débridé en Europe, où ils ont rencontré une beauté mystérieuse du nom de Nadia. Elena ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose ne va pas avec Stefan. Silas fait une terrifiante apparition à la fête de "La Fin de l'Été". Résumé thumb|280px Elena écrit un texto à Bonnie disant qu'elle n'arrive pas à croire que l'été soit passer vite, et qu'elle et les autres ont passer de très bons moments, Jérémy ne semble pas supporter la relation que sa sœur entraîne avec Damon. Pendant ce temps, Caroline essaye de joindre Tyler tous en préparant ses affaires avec sa mère pour l'université, on découvre que sait Jérémy qui envoie les textos à Elena avec le portable de Bonnie, cette dernière lui dicte e qu'il doit envoyé. De son côté, Katherine a beaucoup de mal avec sa condition d'être humain. Elena est dans la salle de bain avec Damon, elle ale pressentiment que quelque chose va arriver, Damon la rassure en disant que c'est parce qu'elle part à l'université demain. Damon sorte de la salle de bain, puis Elena se laisse entrainer au fond de la baignoire puis rêve de Stefan. Elena veut rester avec Jérémy mais Damon préfère qu'elle aille à Whitmore College pendant qu'il s'occupe de Jérémy. Elle l'embrasse deux fois avant de partir puis Damon ordonne à Jérémy d'aller au lycée. thumb|left|280pxArrivées sur les lieux, Elena raconte son rêve avec Stefan en disant que ça ressemble plus à un pressentiment, Caroline lui dit que c'est parce qu'elle a brisé le cœur de Stefan, le fantôme de Bonnie apparaîtra à côté d'elles mais Elena et Caroline n'y feront pas attention. Elles dévalisent leur affaire avec Liz puis lui diront au revoir, elles auront après cela, une colocataire ne plus du nom de Megan. Pendant ce temps, Jérémy et Bonnie auront une petite discussion avant le début des cours. Elena est entrain de parler avec Damon au téléphone au sujet de Megan mais Damon s'accrochera à Elena puisqu'il y a Katherine devant lui. Pendant la préparation de la fin d'été, Matt et Rebekah s'embrasseront une dernière fois et Silas montrera une partie des ses pouvoirs à Liz, il lui révèle que Stefan est son double, c'est pourquoi il porte son apparence. Elena, Caroline et Megan auront une conversation pour qu'elles s'entendent à merveille dans leur chambre, un homme les informera qu'une fête est prévue, Elena, Caroline et Megan y seront. Jérémy mettra à terre deux élèves qui le cherche, puis Katherine veut que Damon la protège, le principal appellera puis Katherine répondra, elle raccroche en disant que Jérémy sait fait renvoyé. thumb|260pxStefan est toujours prisonnier et aura des hallucinations où Damon lui dit d'éteindre son humanité, ce qu'il ne veut pas. Caroline fouille les affaires de Megan devant Elena, puis Caroline avalera une bouteille d'eau qui est remplie de veine de vénus, Megan demandera se qui se passe et Caroline ment en disant qu'elle a avalée de travers. Caroline pense que Megan est au courant sait pour elles car elles ne pourront pas entrer pour faire la fête. Damon rejoint Jérémy au Mystic Grill, lui disant qu'il a obligé le responsable de donner 3 jours d'exclusion à Jérémy puis ils auront la visite de Silas. Elena et Caroline découvrons le corps de Megan mort. Pendant ce temps, Damon et Jérémy auront une discussion avec celui qu'ils pensent être Stefan. Jérémy dira à Damon qu'il s'agit en fait de Silas puisqu'il est un chasseur et que son devoir est tuer Silas, Bonnie expliquera que le sort qu'elle lui a jeté su Silas a été rompu à sa mort. Silas rendra visite à Katherine puis essayera de l'étrangler mais elle lui échappera, Damon en arrivant dira à Jérémy d'emmener Katherine loin d'ici pendant qu'il s'occupe de Silas. Elena et Caroline parleront avec la police puis on découvre que Caroline & volé le portable de Megan. Après une discussion avec Damon, Silas veut récupérer Katherine pour des raisons inconnues. Jérémy fera demi-tour mais Katherine l'en empêchera puis la voiture percutera un poteau électrique, Damon est toujours avec Silas ne il n'a pas de nouvelle de Jérémy et de Katherine. Matt retrouvera Nadia, elle lui rendra sa bague puis un sorcier inconnu le prendra par surprise, prononcera une formule et les yeux de Matt vire au noir puis il s'évanouira. Elena découvrira avec Caroline une photo de son père avec...Megan ? thumb|left|270pxJérémy demandera de l'aide à Katherine mais celle-ci lui tourne le dos, Damon arrive, lui donne de son sang et Jérémy revient à lui. Tyler laissera un message à Caroline et rompre avec elle, Caroline est triste mais Caroline la rassurera. Stefan de son côté, s'apprête à renoncer à son humanité suite a ses halucnations, mais Elena apparaît ne lui dit de ne pas le faire, de rester avec elle et que son humanité fais ce qu'il est. Damon informera Elena de la journée mais il lui cache la vérité car Katherine a provoqué un accident de voiture et que Jérémy a failli y rester, il dit seulement qu'un idiot a cassé la fenêtre, Elena veut rester à l'université pour découvrir pourquoi son père est impliqué dans cette histoire avec Megan. Damon déclare à Jérémy qu'il veut régler cela tous seul sans qu'Elena soit obligée de retourner vers son frère pour qu'il aille bien. Rudy Hopkins fera un discours mais Silas l'interrompra pour qu'il puisse prendre la suite, il ordonnera au public de ne pas faire le moindre mouvement et de se taire, pendant qu'il tranche la gorge de Rudy sous les yeux de Bonnie qui était entrain de regarder la scène. Il annoncera au public de trouver une fille qui ressemble exactement à Elena : Katherine. Citations Damon : "Un jour où tu ne vas pas tout gâcher. Jérémy : Laisse moi tranquille Damon. Damon : Tu as de la chance de ne pas avoir envoyé un de ces idiots aux urgences. Jérémy : Dis le gars qui m'a tué une fois. Damon : Oui, chez nous, où c'est privé. Loin de tout regard curieux, contrairement à toi, qui décide de chasser au beau milieu d'un couloir." Silas (se faisant passer pour Stefan) : "Katherine vit au château des Salvatore. Damon : Comment tu sais ça ? Stefan : Car je peux lire dans tes pensées. Je plaisante. Katherine m'a appelé en premier. Tu te souviens ? Ça a toujours été moi en premier." Damon : "Si je dois entendre le mot "double" encore une fois je vais finir par devoir apprendre à l'épeler." Silas : "Tu dit ne pas me croire et pourtant ton esprit file sur cette possibilité." Damon : "A : sors de ma tête. B : je pense que je le saurai si mon petit frère avait un jumeau maléfique." Silas : "On n'est pas jumeaux. Quand je suis devenu réellement immortel, la nature a décidé de créer une version de moi mortelle. Ça s'appelle une ombre." Damon : "Quoi que tu sois, ton plan a échoué. Il n'y a plus de remède. Que veux-tu de Katherine ?" Silas : "Je pourrait te le dire, mais ne serait-il pas tellement plus marrant si c'était une surprise ?" Damon : "Tu ne l'auras pas." Silas : "Damon, à quel point connais-tu ton frère ? Tu penses vraiment qu'il disparaitrait de la ville pour 3 mois avec rien d'autre qu'un téléphone portable pour que tu puisses vivre heureux pour toujours avec l'amour de sa vie ? Ou n'es-tu pas entrain de te leurrer toi-même en pensant que tout serait aussi facile ?" Damon : "Où est Stefan ?" Silas : "Il souffre. Comme j'ai souffert. Appelle le chasseur. Apporte-moi Katherine et ensuite je te dirais où est ton petit frère." Silas : "Cet été, j'ai consommé une quantité incommensurable de sang, et je suis devenu de plus en plus fort chaque jour. Et j'ai commencé à me demandé "Quelles sont les limites de mes pouvoirs ? Combien de personnes puis-je influencer ? Deux ? Dix ? Une communauté entière ?..." Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 5 Infos *Premières appartions de Jesse, Nadia et Megan. *Cet épisode rends hommage au film d'horreur I Know What You Did Last Summer (Souviens-toi...L'été dernier ''en français) sorti en 1997. Kevin Williamson, a participé en tant que scénariste pour ce film. *Le bonheur de Delena sera perturber par Katherine : Elena sera inquiète, bien que Damon dise qu'il n'est plus intéresser par elle, Katherine aura tout de même passer tout l'été au manoir Salvatore. *Damon protégera malgré lui Jeremy, qui aura quelques problèmes ... Musiques de l'épisode Vampire Weekend : ''Unbelievers (Lien) Lorde : Royals ''(Lien) Amy Stroup : ''Falling (Lien) NONONO : Pumpin Blood (Lien) Smallpools : Dreaming (Lien) In-Flight Safety : Destroy (Lien) Johnny Stimson : Here We Go Again (Lien) The Fast Romantics : Time (Lien) Cary Brothers : ''Run Away ''(Lien) Photos Saison 5 Promo 1.png|Promo Saison 5 Promo 2.jpg|Promo Saison 5 Promo 3.png|Promo Saison 5 Promo 4.png|Promo Saison 5 Promo 5.png|Promo Saison 5 Promo 6.jpg|Promo Saison 5 Promo 7.png|Promo Saison 5 Promo 8.png|Promo Saison 5 Promo 9.png|Promo 5x01 6.jpg|Promo 5x01 4.jpg|Promo 5x01.jpg|Promo delena 5x01.jpg|Promo Season-5-First-Images.png|Promo Season-5-First-Images_(1).png|Rudy Hopkins et Silas Season-5-First-Images_(2).png|Promo Season-5-First-Images_(3).png|Promo Season-5-First-Images_(4).png|Promo i love you ....jpg|Sur le tournage Tournage S5.jpg|Sur le tournage Tournage S5 4.png|Sur le tournage Vidéos thumb|right|300px|Promo Tvd and The Originals thumb|left|300px|Game Changer : Extended Promo thumb|left|300px|Senak Peek thumb|right|300px|Sneak Peek 2 thumb|left|300px|Promo Canadienne (VOSTFR)thumb|right|300px|Promo 1 thumb|left|300px|Comic Conthumb|right|290px|Comic Con VOSTFR Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 5